The present invention relates to a urinary catheter for draining urine from the bladder. Urinary catheters are e.g. used by a large group of persons for intermittent catheterization, which is a daily-life procedure, taking place several times a day. Typically catheters for intermittent catheterization are used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by disabled individuals like para- or tetraplegics. Using an intermittent catheter, the bladder may be drained through a natural or artificial urethra. Many catheters for intermittent catheterization are provided with a hydrophilic coating or the like, providing a smooth and slippery surface for safe and comfortable insertion in the urinary canal.
To this end, catheters should preferably be designed to enable easy handling and introduction into the urethra, even for users having reduced dexterity. Further, in order to reduce the risk of e.g. urinary tract infections, the catheters should preferably be handled in a clean manner, without directly touching the insertable part of the catheter with the hands, in order to avoid contamination prior to use. Very short catheters, such as catheters intended for female users, may require additional gripping means for enabling easy insertion. Such additional gripping means are e.g. disclosed in WO 96/41653 and WO 94/26342. However, the catheters according to these solutions are structurally relatively complicated, and are costly and cumbersome to produce.
Further, it has been proposed to use a catheter having externally open channels instead of closed lumens, for guiding the urine through the catheter. Such catheters are e.g. disclosed in FIGS. 28-30 of WO 03/002179. However, this type of catheter is still relatively complicated and costly to produce. Further, with this type of catheter, the insertion process is relatively difficult, especially when a short catheter is used. Further, the flow of urine through the channels are difficult to control, and there is a great risk that urine is discharged inadvertently along the channels, thereby resulting in urine being drained uncontrollably, and e.g. spilled where it is not intended to be.
In conclusion there is still a need for catheters, which may be designed for simple and clean use, even for users with a reduced dexterity, and which can be produced in a cost-efficient manner. There is also a need for a catheter which makes use of the urethra in a more natural way.